Vexia: Dimension 3
''Vexia Vexia is the planet in which Thunder Punch the mongoose lives on with all his friends. Facts Vexia is an Earth like planet found in the monstrosity dimension (found in-between the Sol and Chaos dimensions). Vexia is as large as Jupiter making it a colossus planet. It's said it was once a gas giant until a strange event happened to cause it to become a large earth like planet. Vexia is so large that it has never before seen environmental biomes! Vexia still has a dense atmosphere thus making the planet have two sectors. The top surface is called the Land of the Sky and the actual surface is called the Land of the Dark. Ancient History Vexia was a large gas giant until a mystical event happened. No one knows what happened so it the event was The Unknown. This event caused the entire original Vexian inhabitants to die of and start the chain of evolution again. Only after 5,000 years dose catastrophe strike again. The planet morzan collided with the new Vexia causing 4 moons to form from the ashes. The moons are Norvan (the red moon), Planto (the purple moon), Nimbus (the blue moon) and Terma (the white moon). 'Vexians' Vexians are the mobian animal inhabitants of Vexia. The Vexians are split up between the tribes of different animal groups and elemental powers. They are Vexia's recent inhabitants. During the Tribal WarZ the vexians drove off the human like creatures called Vumians to the moons Terma and Planto. The vexians can control the power of monster chaos a power emanating from the monster gems. Vumians Vumians are human like creatures that have inhabited Vexia since the begining of New Vexia. 'Kron' Kron is the only living original inhabitant of old Vexia. This dragon like creature came in contact with the ''Chaos Emerald ''due to a dimensional time rift in the Chaos dimension (by the way the Chaos dimension contains Sonics’ planet Mobius). Kron became a demi-god like being and became Vexia's watcher. When the Vumians came into power they caused Vexia to become a waste land. This made Kron very angry, so he used his powers to create the elemental monsters to try and destroy the Vumians. Kron took it upon himself to control Vexia so that this would never happen again and thus started the historical event called the '''10,000 Year Ruling of Kron.' This soon led to Kron's demise, the ancient Vumians created emeralds to contain the elemental monsters and Kron. They are called The Monster Gems . They were created out of a fallen meteorite that was from the original planet Vexia. Kron now is trapped inside the mystical monster gem of dark and light (for now). It’s said in the book of Light that whoever frees Kron will be able to get their wish granted, but in the book of Dark it’s said whoever frees him will cause the Vexian apocalypse The Great Change '' This event was caused by Dr. Ecomori's, now known as Dr.Eco, failed lab experiment. Thunder Punch was sent to the monstrosity dimension 10,000 years ago. He landed on Vexia was found by Dr. Ecomori, a world renown Vumian scientist, who saw great potential in Thunder Punch. He used the Lighting gem to use electricity to experiment on T.P. Thunder Punch is the grandson of Sonic the hedgehog, so when Dr. Ecomori he used a dimensional gem on him it ended in catastrophe. T.P was a baby and didn't know how to use the power of chaos and when he let out that cry in the lab all hell broke loose. The lab went wrong and copied Thunder Punch's DNA and blasted it all over Vexia causing the great Change. This event lead to the rise of the Vexians. All the animals evolved at a supernatural rate due to the Mobian DNA. This lead to all the animals becoming Mobian like. The Vumians disproved of the new species and sought out to destroy them. This lead to the '''Great Tribal Warz '''''The Tribal WarZ (to be continued) ''Places'' Write the second section of your page here. Category:Dimensions/ Alternate Worlds